Devstream 79
Devstream 79 aired on August 19th, 2016, @2pm EDT Devstream #79 came hot on the heels of The Silver Grove on PC, and the Devs took this time to dive into all the awesome new content that came with it. Were you too busy playing the update to catch all their antics? Don’t worry – you can see it live on our YouTube channel here. If you want the rundown on The Silver Grove and other upcoming content, you can read it all below.https://warframe.com/news/devstream-79-overview Housekeeping *The Silver Grove is live on PC, and Specters of the Rail is now on PS4 and Xbox One! *Reminder that Nyx Prime is entering the Vault next week, and Nekros Prime Access will be starting on all platforms. Keep an eye out for the cinematic on August 23rd with his release. Convention Schedule Due to The Silver Grove update, we were unable to make it to Gamescom this year, but keep an eye out for the team PAX WEST! Our panel will take place on Sunday, September 4th at 6pm. There will be no Devstream that week, but we’ll be streaming our event live! Other upcoming conventions *Offsite Party near EGX in Birmingham on September 22-25. *PAX Australia in Melbourne on November 4-6 Silver Grove Quest Titania, the newest Warframe, has come with her own quest. To start, you must have finished the Second Dream – after that, simply take a walk in the relays to chat with New Loka. We won’t disclose any more to prevent spoilers, but if you’re looking for the Dusklight Sarracenia, make sure to search for Al Gore’s worst enemy: pollution. Fusion Simplication Part One PC Tenno who started up Warframe after the Silver Grove would have seen all their Fusion Cores turned into Endo upon login. This new resource and the new system have been detailed in our Dev Workshop here. Below, see some important tidbits you might have missed from this Stream: *All partially-fused Mods have had the Credit and Endo-equivalent refunded to you and reverted to the previous rank. There is no more partial Fusion here – it’s like blueprints, you either have enough resources (Endo/Credits) to rank up or you don’t. *Legendary Cores are left unchanged. *Endo is not tradeable, but Treasures (coming in the second half of this rework) will be. These Treasures will be able to be placed as decorations if they are completed, traded, and dissolved into their Endo equivalent for Modding. *Endo Bundles will drop instead of Fusion Cores in missions, but we’ve rounded up the conversion amount from 78 for R5 Cores to 80 to make this even simpler. What Endo now looks like in missions: Dev79-Endo.png Zephyr Deluxe Skin Art for the Zephyr Deluxe Skin has been released, featuring Energy Wings that appear when you’re airborne. (i.e. during a bullet jump or flight) Dev79-Zephyr.png Syndicate Melee Quirks The Syndicate Melee weapons we revealed last Devstream are coming, but not without their own quirks! Like the Heliocor, we are planning on adding functionality on top of the regular stat changes for this content. The Design Council is currently sharing their feedback on this project, so stay tuned for more updates! Possible Cosmetic Changes and Content There were a lot of community questions and Dev comments about Cosmetics, so we’ve listed them all below for you: *We want to find time to revisit shooting or aiming movement, potentially late this year. This includes customizable parkour movement to cater to different play styles. *Cloth Physics for Frost and Volt are still on the fix list, and are waiting on updated meshes before it can be accomplished. *Separately colourable armour pieces are something we’d love to see in-game, but it depends on how much it would destroy our UI. *Megafan DERebecca asked about ‘Neutral’ Stances (i.e. ones not tied to a particular Warframe), which Geoff says is a possibility, just not right now. Alt Helmets What with the TennoGen program letting us share some incredible community creations, we wanted to clarify some things about DE-made cosmetics – especially alt helms. The current system has been to make two alt helmets for each Warframe. The only Warframes without that number are the newest ones: Ivara, Titania, and Inaros. That means that TennoGen has not cut into any of our production plans for cosmetics, just that they are bonus content for players to enjoy and to reach that end-game level of FashionFrame. Excalibur Umbra With every (almost) Devstream, Prime Time, and social media post comes the question: Umbra? We have no promises about when it’s coming, but it’s still coming! Our update schedule has shifted, meaning that its release date has been altered as well. What we can say is that it is coming after The War Within, as the third installment of our cinematic quest. Community Content Coming In-Game With all the amazing contributions by our fans through TennoGen and the Codex Art Contest 3.0., here’s a rundown of when you can expect this content to appear in the Market: *Console TennoGen – the first 5 picks will be available by the end of the summer. *Next Round TennoGen will appear on PC by the end of August. *Fan art from the Codex Contest will be (gradually) added ASAP. Other Points of Note *There are no current plans for a Mac port. *Despite the Specters of the Rail and The Silver Grove ship dates, we want to clarify that we never ever plan to do Friday Releases. Update Wednesday is here to stay as the target. *Changes to the shield system may be in the works and we're experimenting with shieldgating. *Specters may get some polish to make the higher tier ones scale better for more viability and lucrativity in high level content. *Personal Guards or Boss-Tailored Enemies (such as the Nightwatch with Kela de Thaym) are something we are looking into continuing, starting with The War Within. ;BONUS TITANIA GIF: Dev79-bonus.gif|link=https://gfycat.com/QueasyLateLarva References ---- , it's time for us to take a look at the list of content just shipped on PC and discuss it! We'll also spend some time looking to the future on what awaits you in Part IV of this Update 19 Tetralogy! Prizes? Why yes, we will be giving away 3 x 1000 Platinum Prizes during the Livestream! Where: Find us at: http://twitch.tv/Warframe When: Join us this Friday, August 19that 2 p.m. EDT! Time Zone Converter: http://www.worldtimebuddy.com/ This thread closes at 10 a.m. on August 19th!}} Category:Livestreams